


Não pertencimento

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Cannibalism, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 14:03:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4182615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ela nasceu em um dia claro, tantas luzes de tantos lugares, era demais para seus olhos recém-nascidos. Ao redor dela, tudo o que havia era branco, desde os seres que a cercavam até o ambiente ao seu redor. Eles eram seu grupo? O branco a cobriu antes mesmo que saísse do ovo; ela queria ser como eles, sabia que precisava ser como eles para sobreviver.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Não pertencimento

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Not belonging](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4182606) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Escrita em 3ª pessoa da perspectiva da Indominus. Ela é minha preferida depois do raptor squad, e realmente queria escrever algo com ela. Talvez faça algo com a Blue também, não decidi ainda (dá para notar o quão pouco me importo com os personagens humanos?). Ah, e essa é outra que escrevi em inglês primeiro, não sei bem porque.

Ela nasceu em um dia claro, tantas luzes de tantos lugares, era demais para seus olhos recém-nascidos. Ao redor dela, tudo o que havia era branco, desde os seres que a cercavam até o ambiente ao seu redor. Eles eram seu grupo? O branco a cobriu antes mesmo que saísse do ovo; ela queria ser como eles, sabia que precisava ser como eles para sobreviver. Sua camuflagem não estava sob controle ainda, não era boa o bastante. Podia ver que sua pele não era como a deles, e não podia fazer nada para mudar isso.

Ouviu outro ovo rachar e a atenção dos outros mudou. Não gostava disso, não queria dividir seu grupo. Isso estava acontecendo porque ela não conseguia se camuflar naquele ambiente tão, tão branco? Será que eles a abandonariam por causa da outra? Podia fazer melhor; faria melhor do que a outra. Naquele momento, sabia que odiava a criatura que ainda nem tinha saído do ovo; decidiu que iria fazer o que seria necessário para ser o centro das atenções novamente.

\---

No final, aqueles de branco acabaram abandonando as duas. Outros como eles, com a pele diferente da dela, mas não tão brancas quanto as dos que estavam em seu nascimento, eles ainda ajudavam. Eles traziam comida, mas não ensinavam como caçar. Ela e a irmã eram alimentadas com presa morta, nem ao menos ferida para que pude tentar escapar. Eles não deveriam estar ensinando caça? Seus instintos imploravam por isso, queria correr, ouvir gritos desesperados de presa, destruir, provar que ela era melhor do que eles pensavam. Será que eles as abandonaram ali porque elas eram novas? Talvez eles pensassem que ainda não podiam caçar, não podiam ser parte do grupo. Se eles lhe dessem uma chance, poderia provar que estava pronta, que era boa, que poderia ajudar. Como poderia provar a si mesma se eles não lhe davam uma chance? Como poderia...?

Agora ela entendia o propósito da irmã. Era tão óbvio, como ela podia não ter percebido isso antes? Só uma poderia ser parte do grupo. Tudo o que ela precisava fazer era caçar a outra e ficaria livre para se juntar ao grupo. Tinha mantido sua cor branca desde o nascimento, esperando que algum dia fosse se parecer com os outros, mas agora ela entendia melhor. Tinha controle da sua pele, e podia usar essa habilidade para caçar a outra.

Aquela coisinha boba, tão fraca. Sempre a odiou, desde o princípio; uma coisa tão fraca não poderia ser como ela, era um insulto a sua espécie. Iria deixar seu grupo orgulhoso, iria destruir o elo mais fraco.

Foi quase fácil demais. A carne era melhor do que a que ela recebia dos outros, mas o que ela mais gostou foi dos gritos. A irmã implorou, chamou-a de família, tentou convencê-la de que havia outra forma. Adorou isso, apesar de não entender o porquê. Algo dentro dela chamava aquela violência, e era algo que não podia entender e não queria lutar contra.

Havia tanto sobre si mesma que não conseguia entender. Comportamentos que não faziam sentido para ela, mas que ainda sentia uma compulsão por obedecer. Via pássaros passando seus bicos pelas penas, e queria fazer o mesmo. Via o calor de todas as coisas vivas ao seu redor e queria mudar o seu. Via os grandes muros cinza que a cercavam e queria saber como era o resto do mundo.

As coisas mudaram depois que a irmã morreu. Seu grupo parecia feliz com a sua força, mas eles não a buscaram. Continuaram dando a ela presa morta como se fosse um bebê. Como podiam não ver que estava pronta para caçar com eles?

\---

De vez em quando, ela sentia saudade da irmã. Ainda a odiava, é claro, mas também sentia a sua falta. A vida era mais solitária agora, sem ninguém para conversar. Ninguém parecia entender ela. Um pouco do que o seu grupo dizia, ela conseguia entender, mas eles juntavam tantos sons diferentes, jamais seria capaz de aprender sem ninguém para ajudar ela. Por que não a ensinavam? Tentou falar com eles, mas os sons que fazia eram diferentes, e eles não entendiam suas palavras. Mas como isso poderia ser verdade se eles eram seu grupo?

Talvez eles não fossem seu grupo, afinal de contas. Apesar de ter mais controle sobre suas habilidades agora, ainda não conseguia se fazer parecer com eles. E se eles não eram seu grupo, só podia significar uma coisa. Ela tinha sido capturada. Estavam a criando por algum motivo, e eram de outra espécie. Eles eram os outros agora.

Ela desejou que não tivesse matado a irmã, teria utilidade para alguém com quem conversar agora, com quem dividir suas suspeitas. Sentia falta de ser entendida.

\---

Tinha um plano agora. Precisava escapar dos outros, e então iria descobrir o que existia além dos muros cinza. Estavam ficando maiores a cada dia, precisava agir logo ou eles a iriam prender ali para sempre. Tentou pular, tentou agarrar aquele que lhe trazia comida, e tentou tudo mais que conseguiu pensar. Precisaria de um plano melhor, precisaria ser mais esperta do que eles.

\---

Eles não sabiam que ela podia mudar sua temperatura, ou ao menos era o que esperava. Seu plano era simples, mas esperava que eles a subestimassem. Arranhou o muro e se escondeu, esperando. Gostava disso, a sensação era de caça. Estava escrito em seus genes, e a fazia sentir tão certa. Uma vez que os outros estivessem perto da porta, ela correu em sua direção. Como pode um dia pensar que eles eram como ela? Eram pequenos, fracos, e apavorados. Iria se vingar deles.

O primeiro tinha um gosto pior do que o da irmã, mas iria comer os outros mesmo assim, era o que mereciam depois do que fizeram com ela. A porta se quebrou quando passou pelo pequeno espaço que foi deixado pelos outros, e pela primeira vez estava livre. Apreciou sua primeira inspiração de ar fresco por um momento, e então voltou para sua missão. Um dos outros foi fácil de achar, mas ela não conseguia sentir o cheiro do outro. Era melhor desistir dele e continuar com sua exploração.

Depois que se afastou o bastante, arrancou um pedaço de sua carne. Lembrava-se dos outros a marcando quando ainda era um bebê, antes que fosse carregada para a prisão cinza. A ferida doía, e ela estava sangrando. Não gostava de se machucar dessa forma. Faria os outros pagarem por isso também.

Eles nem a deixaram se recuperar, vieram atrás dela, e dessa vez estavam camuflados em preto. Quão tolos eram, mostraria para eles que sua camuflagem era muito melhor.

Matou todos, mas não comeu a carne de todos. Não tinha percebido antes que isso era uma possibilidade. Era como se um novo horizonte se revelasse em frente a seus olhos. Iria se divertir tanto agora.

Não era sobre fome, não mais. Era sobre poder. Ela seria a melhor. Então caçou aquelas que não eram como aqueles que a capturaram, mas também não eram exatamente como ela.

\---

E então ela conheceu aquelas que podia falar com ela. Eram pequenas, tão pequenas, mas rápidas e inteligentes. Reconhecia algo de si mesma nelas. Não exatamente iguais a ela, mas próximas o bastante. Talvez elas pudessem ser seu novo grupo. Elas contaram que seu alfa era um dos outros, e não podia permitir isso. Ela seria uma alfa melhor para elas. Rugiu e mostrou para elas o quão mais poderosa ela era, conheceriam medo com ela.

Disse para elas matarem os outros, destruírem tudo que encontrassem pelo caminho. Iriam conquistar o mundo juntas, e ela sempre estaria acima das outras. Era a vida que queria, era o que merecia e a vida que lhe foi roubada pelos outros.

\---

Contudo, sua felicidade durou muito pouco. Seu novo grupo a traiu em nome de um dos outros. Não precisava de fracotes como elas, que não eram nem mesmo capazes de se erguer contra seus agressores. Iria derrotar todas elas; nunca deveriam ter desafiado ela.

Outra criatura veio em sua direção, guiada por uma dos outros, que carregava fogo em suas mãos. Podia ver um pouco de si mesma naquela criatura também, era grande e forte como ela, mas isso não era o bastante. Ela a odiava. Aquele ser iria trair ela da mesma forma que as pequenas tinham, ela não permitiria que a outra tivesse essa chance.

Mesmo que as duas lutassem juntas, não eram o bastante para lutar contra ela. Ela era melhor. Ela era mais forte. Ela era…

Sentiu os grandes dentes se fechando ao seu redor. Não! Isso não poderia estar acontecendo com ela! Quem era aquela, tão maior, tão mais forte do que ela era? Contra esse ser, não tinha qualquer chance, e conforme essa realização se espalhou por toda sua mente, ela entendeu que seria melhor dessa forma. Tinha finalmente encontrado seu lugar no mundo, mais forte do que muitos, mais fraca do que alguns. Seus momentos finais foram de paz.


End file.
